


Raised by Wolves

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the metacrisis Doctor are living the domestic life; something the Doctor never dreamed of having. But is everything as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raised by Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift I cooked up on Tumblr. It is based on prompts "sickness" and "fluff". 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oi! Rose, control him before I do!” Jackie stomped into the Tyler mansion sitting room, practically fuming from the ears. 

 

Rose looked up from her magazine to her mother and raised an eyebrow. “What could he have possibly done already, mum? We just got here!” 

 

“He’s sonicking my pot roast!”

 

Rose sighed and headed to the kitchen, where the Doctor was indeed buzzing around a large pan. Once she was stopped close enough for him to see her, she crossed her arms and cleared her throat. 

 

The Doctor looked up and instantly smiled. “Rose! Are you enjoying your magazine? I saw you reading it. Didn’t look all that entertaining to me, but humans generally enjoy trivial….I mean, Rose! Please, come and join me.” 

 

She smirked and leaned against the counter, next to him. “Doctor, what are you doing?”

 

He glanced at her briefly, not picking up on her warning tone. “Just helping your mother. The woman can make a mean cuppa, but when it comes to such a hearty task as this beauty, she seems to...lack.” When he noticed the murderous look on Rose’s face, he quickly backtracked. “But!” He held up his hands in defense with wide eyes. “But, the tea! Absolutely brilliant! And...and shepherd's pie!” He grinned widely and turned up the puppy dog eyes.

 

Rose rolled her eyes and softened. “She’s about ready to kill you, y’know. Why don’t you go entertain Tony? Leave this to my mum.”

 

“But Rose-”

 

“ _ And _ you will eat it and enjoy it. No,  _ revel _ in it. Really play it up.” She gave him a pointed look. “Now go apologize to my mum.” 

 

“Rooooose.”

 

“ _ Now _ .”

 

Huffing and puffing like a child, he walked to the sitting room where Jackie was still seething. Rolling his eyes, he began to speak. “Sorry for trying to optimize the quality of your dinner, Jackie.”

 

Jackie raised both eyebrows in exasperation. “ _ What did you just _ -”

 

“Right!” Rose hurried into the room and began to tug the Doctor out. “Maybe it’s best we just come back next Sunday. I’m sure Tony won’t mind.” 

 

Jackie stood up, turning red in anger. “ _ You _ can come back, sweetheart. I want him out!”

 

Rose rushed the Doctor through rooms and halls to the front door, shouting apologies and promises to her mother along the way. Once they were safe and sound inside Rose’s car, both let out breaths of relief. Rose turned on the car and began the drive back to their flat. “We’ll get takeaway.” Her tone was clipped. 

 

He took notice.quickly and turned sheepish. “I’m sorry. I was just trying to help. And you know me! Rude and not ginger.” 

 

She tensed her jaw and took a calming breath through her nose. “Look, I just need you to...I know this is all in your nature. I do. But, we’re no longer out in the universe and-” Before she could continue, the Doctor suddenly doubled over in his seat and clutched his head with a pained gasp. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled over when he didn’t sit back up. “Doctor? What’s wrong?”

 

He began to grasp at the seat belt to try and take it off, but the immense pain shooting through his head blinded him of all the rest of his senses. 

 

“Doctor!” 

 

Now Rose’s voice was right next to his. He was vaguely aware of the cool night breeze chilling him as he was moved from the car to grass. The pain was slowly subsiding the longer he was lying down, thankfully. 

 

“Doctor! Doctor, please talk to me. Say something. What’s wrong?” Rose’s voice was quickly turning frantic the longer he kept mute. 

 

He blinked his eyes open to see her tearstained face. “I’m okay. I’m all right.” He managed a weak smile. He sat up slowly with her help. “Really, Rose. Just a bad headache. I’m just still not used to it, this human thing.” He felt his strength returning much more quickly and was soon able to calm her down enough for the rest of the ride home.

 

oOo

 

“Okay. So, how are we cooking this fettuccine?” Rose raised an eyebrow at the Doctor with crossed arms from her spot in front of their stove. 

 

The Doctor shuffled his feet sheepishly and glanced down. “Without the sonic screwdriver,” he mumbled quietly.

 

“Can’t hear you,” she said in a sing-songy voice. 

 

“Without the sonic screwdriver!” He huffed and picked up the box of pasta. “I will wait for the stove to boil the water like a good boyfriend - though, can I say that I’m not too fond of that term? It’s so…”

 

“Domestic?”

 

“Not enough.”

 

She blinked in surprise and then pulled him to her for a long, lingering kiss. “Yeah?”

 

He hummed and kissed her again. “I mean, it’s never really been enough, yeah? We’re so much more. You even said that once.”

 

Her eyes widened in surprise. “You heard that?”

 

“Mickey’s got a big mouth.” 

 

She giggled and slapped his chest gently.

 

oOo

 

“I really like this one,” Rose spoke in awe as she took in the view of the home she and the Doctor were looking at. A week earlier they had both agreed - or Rose talked the Doctor into - it was time for more space. This meant a mortgage. 

 

The Doctor wasn’t equipped to change overnight.

 

“I just...I don’t know. It’s a bit…”

 

Rose turned to him, her expression quickly turning sour. “What?” 

 

He shrugged. “Cozy.” 

 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Doctor, cozy is a  _ good _ thing. We want our home to be cozy!” She thrust her arms out in exasperation, eyes wide. 

 

He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around. “I...I get that, I do. Maybe it’s just too soon. I mean, what do we need all this room for anyway? Can’t we just wait until after we’re married and plan on expanding our family?”

 

At his last words, Rose stopped and blinked. Fury was replaced by hopeful hesitation. “You...you want children? And marriage?” 

 

At first he was confused, but caught back up after mentally backtracking through his words. “I...do you?”

 

She bit her lip and looked to the side. “I guess I never really thought about it. And then definitely not once we were traveling. But now,” she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “picturing a little me or you running about...yeah. Yeah, I think I do.” 

 

He grinned back and leaned forward for a kiss, but before his lips met hers the same intense pain from the night in the car came back. “Agh!” he gripped his head and fell forward, out of Rose’s grasp. 

 

“Doctor!” 

 

He curled up on the hardwood floor while shaking lightly. There was something warm dripping from his nose and when he went to swipe at it, his finger came back red. 

 

“Oh gods Doctor, we have to get you to Torchwood.” there was light tapping noises and then Rose’s voice speaking urgently through her phone. She brushed his fringe back and leaned down to kiss his forehead after hanging up. “Everything’ll be okay. They’re sendin’ a van.” 

 

_ Sleep _ .

 

The Doctor jerked at the sudden invasion in his mind. “No…” the voice sounded eerily familiar, but his addled brain couldn’t place it. All he knew is that it had to  _ get out _ . “Rose…”

 

“Shh, I’m right here. Not goin’ anywhere, love.” 

 

Her voice seemed so far away. When he opened his eyes, the sunny window view kept fading in and out, being replaced with walls of metal. 

 

_ SLEEP! _

 

Everything went black.

 

oOo

 

The Doctor’s vision was blurry at first, but soon he was able to make out the sterile hospital room of Torchwood. A quick glance to the right showed Rose sleeping in an uncomfortable looking vinyl chair. “Rose?” He tried to reach for her, but an IV tube got in the way. He stared at it ruefully and then decided on pressing the red assistance button on the side of his bed. 

 

A man with dark hair and a slightly blurred face walked in. The Doctor blinked rapidly to clear his vision but soon realized that it wasn’t his eyesight at all. The man had an actual blur of a face. 

 

What seemed to be a smile appeared on the man’s face. “Doctor, you’re awake. Good. Let me just check you over.”

 

“No!” The Doctor’s eyes widened and he sat up straight, pushing back against the headboard. He didn’t want the man with the blurred face anywhere near him. This was not right. It couldn’t be. “Rose!” he looked over at her still form in a panic. “Rose, get up! I need you to get up!  _ Rose! _ ” 

 

Rose startled at last, sitting up straight and looking around wildly, pulling for a non-existent gun. “Wha-” when her eyes landed on the Doctor, she smiled in relief. “Doctor! You’re awake, thank god.” she got up and carefully pulled him into a hug. 

 

He moved away, focused on the monster in the room. “No time! We have to get out of here!” He began to pull out all of the tubes frantically. 

 

“Doctor!” This time, her exclamation was one of surprise. She was staring at him incredulously. “What the hell are you doing?” She looked to the faceless man, but didn’t seem to be fazed. “Owen, help!” 

 

He looked at her in astonishment. She knew the man? Did he feel all right to her? “Rose, stay away from him. Whatever he is-”

 

“Owen?” Her tone was confused as she looked between the two men. “What are you talking about, Doctor? He’s human.”

 

The Doctor blinked back at her. Did this thing have control over her mind? Was he still Time Lord enough to block telepathic parlour tricks? He continued to pull off the various tubes and pushed the man away roughly when he tried to stop him. “No!” 

 

“Doctor, what the hell are you doing?! I’m so sorry, Owen.” 

 

He had to get the thing’s control off of her. This wasn’t right. Without thinking, he placed his fingers roughly against her temples and forced into her mind. He looked frantically for some sort of block, but was pulled away when something shoved him back. He opened his eyes to see the monster gripping Rose’s shoulders while (seemingly) staring at him. The Doctor’s eyes widened in fear. “No! You stay away from her!” 

 

Right as he was about to lunge, the pain was back. More blinding than ever before, like his brain was being ripped to shreds. He knew he had to push through. The thing had his Rose, he had to push through. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to push some of the pain back, but it only increased. The next time he opened his eyes, Rose and the monster were standing side by side. 

 

Her eyes were gold.

 

“Once upon a time, there was a big bad wolf,” she slithered closer to the Doctor, who was breathing heavily and kneeling frozen on the cold hospital room floor. “Everyone feared the big bad wolf, but the wolf was not there to terrorize. She was there to help.” She dropped down next to him. Red hot blood tears began to streak down her face. “Let me help you, Doctor.  _ Break through _ .” 

 

An intense feeling of vertigo overcame the Doctor and he fell backward. He was going to die, it was the only explanation. 

 

“Doctor, open your eyes.”

 

Rose’s -  _ Bad Wolf’s _ \- two-toned voice breathed into his ear, sending chills down his spine. He had to open his eyes. He had to help her. She would die. He was dying. “Rose…”

 

“ _ Open your eyes _ .” 

 

oOo

 

Metal. The whole room was metal. 

 

“ _ No! _ ” 

 

He quickly grew to attention and turned toward the voice, barely registering the cuffs on his wrists. One look at the crazed blond man and all his memories came tumbling back. 

 

He was aboard  _ The Valiant _ .

 

“No…” everything was a lie. Defeating the Master, Donna coming aboard, Rose coming back, a human life and human goals. 

 

Gone. 

 

“Maybe I didn’t give you enough credit. Didn’t expect you to break out so fast. After all, I always  _ was _ the better telepath.”

 

The Doctor looked at the Master in disbelief, thoughts still reeling.

 

“But a  _ lovely _ way to figure out your plan. Angel network? I’m almost impressed.”

 

Shit. 

 

An extreme and sudden sense of hopelessness overcame the Doctor. He had everything riding on that network. 

 

The Master began to pace, a chaotic gleeful look on his face. “And that girl! Pity she’s trapped. We would have had  _ so _ much fun.” He jumped in front of the Doctor, a large grin on his face. “Ah well. At least now  _ I  _ have foiled  _ your  _ plans. I already have some guards on their way to pick up Miss Jones. I’ll let you watch the execution, no worries. Oh, it’ll be  _ so much fun! _ Do you think I should invite her family?”

 

He had failed. Failed the planet, the universe,  _ himself _ . Everything was riding on the Angel Network. He was useless. The Master knew this, which of course caused immense confusion when the physically and emotionally battered man in front of him looked up at the ceiling and laughed. 

 

Painted on the dank metal slabs were two words. 

 

_ Bad Wolf. _


End file.
